Things I can Never Say, Things I Want to Say
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: NokuroxTomoyo. Nokoru Imonoyama was used to being admired by females. In the Piffle World, there were very few didn't know his name and admired it. He cares for all females but loved only one. The one he couldn't have.


**Title:** Things I Can Never Say; Things I Want to Say

**Author: **Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Tsubasa Chronicles

**Pairing:** Tomoyo Daidouji and Nokoru Imonoyama

**Genre: **General/Romance/Subtle Humor

**Disclaimer: **I am not a member of CLAMP. I wish I was though.

**Summary: **TomoyoxNokoru. Seeing a lady's smile is pure bliss. So Nokoru had always done everything to bring a smile to his lady's lips.

**Comments:** Another Experiment. I have no idea why CLAMP is on my mind a lot these days. Maybe it is because I watched _'CLAMP School detectives' _for a few days. I don't know if this qualifies as a xOver. CLAMP does that so much it hardly surprises me anymore. xD

* * *

**"Things I Can Never Say; Things I Want to Say"**

**_Tsubasa Chronicles_  
**

**by Tsubame Ongaku**

**

* * *

  
**

Nokoru Imonoyama was used to being admired by females, so he didn't mind that the female employees of the Piffle Princess Company was whispering. In this world, there were very few didn't know his name. Even as a young boy, NASA wanted his amazing brain and sometimes went to visit to give advice for new rockets. That was not all, he was a true gentleman and bachelor.

He entered the Piffle Princess Company's President's office quietly, with Suoh Takamura and Akira Ijyuin two steps behind him. He had knocked first, but no answer came from within. Worried, he peeked inside to find the young girl engrossed in reading a file. It was something he had grown used to. Tomoyo was made president of such an enormous company at such a young age. Sometimes, Nokoru couldn't help but think that it was so unfair for a maiden to be given such a burden to bear alone.

"Imonoyama-sama," Suoh whispered. There was uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't at all certain if it was wise to bother the President at the moment. Tomoyo Daidouji almost always had a sweet smile on her face, but at that moment she seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe we should come back later... Lady Daidouji seems---"

But, before he knew it Nokoru made his presence known. "Lady Tomoyo?" Nokuro smiled and gave a polite bow. "For what reason is your smile's absence today?" Suoh sighed, realizing that Nokoru was probably only barely listening. Nokoru was a feminist and could sense a woman's sadness kilometers away. He could not stand to see a woman sad, especially Tomoyo.

"Nokoru-kun? Takamura-kun? Iljyuin-kun?" She smiled, but it was a forced and weak smile. Nokoru could tell. "Good Morning. You all are early today." She gracefully puts the file down. "I am sorry, I hadn't realized that you arrived. I am just a little tired. Please do not worry."

Nokoru looked at the unkempt desk and knew that she had not gotten any rest since yesterday at all. Possibly, she didn't sleep at all. "Akira..."

The youngest member of the trio blinked and turned to him. "Yes?" He too didn't understand why the President was acting so strangely. The President was usually careful about taking care of herself, so she would not worry anyone.

"Some of your delicious coffee would be perfect, Akira." Nokoru was trying to keep a jovial demeanor. "Don't you think so, Suoh?"

Suoh was quiet for a while but nodded in agreement. Akira blinked again, but then nodded before he backed away to leave. "Sure, I will make some croissants too." Once he was out of the room, Nokoru began to tidy Tomoyo's desk. Suoh stood a safe distance away. His duty was to protect Nokoru, but it was Nokoru's duty to serve Tomoyo.

Nokoru noticed that all of the files on the desk were findings about the strange power source they had found not too long ago. He did not know much about the project but he knew that the power was in the shape of a feather. "Lady Tomoyo... is there something troubling you?" He placed the last file back into place and turned to her. "Please tell me if something is. It is my sworn duty to keep my lady smiling."

Suoh silently watched the scene. When Nokoru Imonoyama decided to serve the President of the Piffle Princess company, it shocked even him. Nokoru too had his own company and business, the Imonoyama Financial Group. He did not need to serve her as much as he did. Suoh did not understand, It was not unusual for Nokoru to come to the aid of ladies, but it was it was unusual for him to decide to serve a lady like he did with Lady Daidouji .

_"Seeing a smile on any lady's lips is pure bliss."_

Suoh shook his head. He was never going to understand Nokoru. They had been close friends with the President of the Piffle Princess Company for a long time. They have been friends since they were children in fact. But, it was Nokoru who said that he would do anything for her. Akira and Suoh simply wished to follow his lead.

The lady president was quiet for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "I just can't win against you, can I, Nokoru-kun?" Then there was a knock on the door and Akira entered pushing a cart with a plate of croissants and a pot of coffee.

"Sorry for taking too long!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. You didn't take long at all." She giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Those look very delicious."

"Thank you, Lady Daidouji." Akira was very delighted by the compliment. He poured a cup for himself and Suoh, while Nokoru poured one for himself and Tomoyo. Even Akira understood that Nokoru preferred to serve the Princess himself in times like these. Akira sat down on the chair beside where Suoh stood, still observing the scene.

The second Nokoru placed the cup in front of her, their eyes met and she smiled. "Thank you." The blond smiled back. "There is no need to thank me. It is my pleasure." He touches her lightly on the shoulder. "Now, Hime... what seems to be troubling you?"

Tomoyo looked away from his concerned eyes and seemed to concentrate on the cup of coffee in front of her. "I had a dream."

"A dream?"

She nodded, then taking a sip of the warm coffee. As expected from one of the Piffle world's best chefs, it was delicious. "Akira-kun, this is simply heavenly."

Akira smiled, delighted but he too wanted to listen to the rest of her story. It must have been quite a dream if it stirred the President like this. Nokoru looked at her, his eyes not peeling away from her. He patiently waited for her to continue.

"I dreamed about seeing myself." Tomoyo caressed the smooth porcelain surface of the cup, a little distracted. "It was strange. It was actually like looking in the mirror. She had a face like mine... and we even shared the same name, Tomoyo."

Nokoru took a sip of his coffee, not saying a word the whole time. His secretary and bodyguard could tell what he was thinking. There was more to the story than simply seeing herself.

"She told me that she was from a place called Japan and that four travelers will arrive to this world and that it was to them that the feather belonged to." Her expression became sad. "Nokoru-kun, I simply must return it. It is of great importance."

"How do you know that this dream is not a trick?" Suoh couldn't help asking. There were a lot of things about the feather that was still yet to be discovered. He was aware that people would do anything to take it.

Tomoyo smiled at him, understanding his doubts. "I cannot explain it, but it I do not believe that it is a lie. In many ways, she was so much like me. She especially enjoyed herself when----" She suddenly blushed and stopped, but Suoh understood that she had made up her mind.

But the blond knew that there was a big problem there. News of the mysterious feather had already spread to the world. As powerful as the President of the Piffle Princess Company was, she couldn't simply just hand over such a prize to a stranger. He couldn't take the sad look she had on, the blond took her hand and bestowed a kiss on the back of it. "Do not fret, my lady. There is a way. Why not use the feather as a prize for...say a dragonfly race?"

Tomoyo looked up for the first time since the conversation began. "A dragonfly race? Can it really be done?" Nokoru gave her a soft smile and nodded. "A dragonfly race. That way, there would be no reason not to bestow it to the winner of the race, right?" She nodded. It was true, but this would also be quite a gamble. Most likely, there would be people that covet the feather's power who would join the race.

"It just might work.... but, Nokoru." She touched his hand gingerly. "I cannot do this alone." He squeezed her shoulder, comfortingly. "You won't be alone. You have the CLAMP detectives behind you and everyone in the Piffle Princess Company,"

"That is for sure, Lady Daidouji." Akira said appearing on her other side. "So, you don't have to be sad."

Suoh sighed, but then gave a bow. "I will do everything in my power to assist you as well." There was no way to refuse anyway, not when Nokoru was so determined to help her.

"Iljyuin-kun, Takamura-kun... Nokoru-kun." With both hands now, Tomoyo grasped Nokoro's hand. "Thank you so much. I am so sorry for this selfish request. Please forgive me."

"No. There is nothing to forgive," Nokoru assured her. "The CLAMP detectives just wish to bring a smile to you, Lady Tomoyo. Your smile is enough. Now, leave the planning for the race to us. You must go and get some rest."

"But---"

"No buts. Hurry." His voice was gentle but he made sure to put a little authority in it. Nothing more than that can make Tomoyo stop working. She loves her company too much, but then again she knew she could trust Imonoyama with anything.

Smiling that gentle smile that would make any other male melt, she stood up from her chair. "Alright. Only because you insist." Nokoru laughed and gave a bow, but then Tomoyo surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Nokoru-kun. I know how much you hate paperwork."

For a second, Nokoru stood watching her too shocked but then he smiled his reassuring smile again. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. "I will take care of everything." Tomoyo nodded and turned to exit the room.

"Iljyuin-san, Takamura-san, thank you both too and I---"

Suoh smiled and also shook his head. "We will take care of everything. Please rest, Lady Daidouji." Akira gave a chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, you know you can count on us and Imonoyama-sama!"

Tomoyo gave them a smile in reply and then left the room. As soon as she did, Suoh sighed. It was so like Nokoru to willingly volunteer to do paperwork for a lady. "I will call the city council immediately to begin preparations." He turns to leave the room.

"Take care of yourself," Nokoru called to him. Suoh looked back briefly and nodded. Seconds later, he was gone.

Akira stands up and reaches for his cell phone. "I will go see Shougo-san and let him know what is going on. Maybe he and his crew can help." Nokoru nods. "Ah, please do. I will see to the possible routes and safety measures." Akira placed his attention back to the phone and went out of the room to speak to Shougo more privately.

When Nokoru was finally alone, he turns his attention back to the vacant desk. He sees a picture of Tomoyo, without thinking he picks it up. "I will do my best, Tomoyo. You don't have to try so hard anymore." He kisses the frame and puts it back on it's place.

Still smiling, he took one of the files and began to work.

**~oo~**

Nokoru sighed. It took most of the morning, but he was partially done with the plans. Then later, they would simply discuss them with the President. He wasn't sure if she was up already, but he wanted to check up on her at least. When he entered the unused meeting room, he found the Piffle Princess President slumbering deeply on one of the sofas. The blond smiled and removed his jacket, then draping it on the sleeping Tomoyo.

"Kuro...gane..."

That made him freeze. Kurogane? He continued to watch the sleeping lady, guilty that he was so very curious. It was wrong to pry into a lady's business. But...who was this Kurogane? Why did her eyes seem to smile when she said his name. Nokoru touched his heart, feeling a touch of insecurity.

How ironic. He had dedicated his life to giving every lady's heart happiness, yet the lady that brings his heart happiness would never be his. Fate was so cruel. His lady was too cruel. Stealthily, he kneels down and pushes back Tomoyo's bangs.

"So many things... I cannot say," he whispered kissing her forehead almost lovingly. "If not saying them keeps you happy, then I shall remain silent for eternity."

Slowly, the lady's eyes fluttered open. "Nnn...Nokoru-kun?" Tomoyo muttered, sitting up. Nokoru watched his jacket slide down her shoulders. Tomoyo blinked a few times before noticing the jacket. "Oh, my... is this yours?" She touched it, then looked up to him with a ethereal smile on her lips.

"Yes. Did I wake you?"

She responded by shaking her head. "No, you didn't. It is probably time for me to rise and help with the preparations."

Nokoru stopped her. "There is no need. Preparations are on the way."

Tomoyo sighed shaking her head. "Nokoru, you are amazing. What would I do without you and the CLAMP detectives."

Chuckling, he kneels in front of her playing the role of a gallant knight in front of a princess. "Even without us, Lady Tomoyo, you would still shine as brightly as any startin the sky." Tomoyo was already used to how Nokoru treated all women. "You are really such a charmer..."

**~oo~  
**

"I will join the race." I told my two friends with finality the day before the beginning of the preliminary race.

"Nokoru-sama! I object. It is too dangerous," Suoh argued. "I know you feel obligated to help Lady Daidouji, but remember that I am responsible for your safety." The young man raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "If you insist that someone ride beside them, then I shall do it."

"Suoh, please understand----"

But they were interrupted by the arrival of footsteps. "Nokoru-kun! I believe I found them..."

Nokoru was talking with Iljyuin and Suoh about the safety procedures, but was interrupted by the Piffle Princess President running towards them. All three of them stopped speaking and turned towards her. "Lady Daidouji!" Iljyiun waved excitedly, grateful for the interruption. without it, Suoh and Nokoru will probably continue to argue until one of them gives up and considering how stubborn they both were it would probably be a long argument.

Reaching them, she grasped Nokoru's hands excitedly. "They have been spotted in the city. Isn't this wonderful? Tomoyo-hime spoke the truth." There was a look of pure joy on her face with a bit of nervousness. He knew the reason for her nervousness. Tomoyo didn't want to lie, but she would do what needed to be done.

"It is." Acting the part of a gentleman and pats her hand in a friendly way, stopping himself giving her any special treatment. He always treated all women equally. Tomoyo knew that, and always assumed that she was the same as all women. "Then you will be able to fulfill your promise to her."

Smiling, she looks out the window watching the billboard outside announcing the race. By now, the travelers might have seen it. "Maybe then, I will get to see him for myself..." In her dream, the Princess had enjoyed herself when she spoke of a person named, Kurogane. According to her, he was her protector and friend. She was curious to see what this person who someone with a soul like hers thought was so admirable. Nokoru was silent, but his smile never wavered.

"I will do anything to help you, My Lady. You know that."

"I know," she replied simply. "Nokoru, I couldn't have done this without you and everyone. Thank you,"

He bows. "You do not need to thank us. We are here to serve you..."

**~oo~  
**

"Your eyes weren't of a person telling the truth."

Tomoyo stared at him for a few seconds before giving a soft smile. "You're just the person I heard you were."

"Heard? From who?"

"Tomoyo-hime, of course."

The race was over and Tomoyo brought the travelers to her company to talk about the race. She knew that she had a lot of explaining to do. It did not make any sense to the travellers why Tomoyo would fix the race. Her admission was a surprise... except to Fai and... Kurogane. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that he knew all along that she had something to do with the accidents. After all, Tomoyo-hime warned her that he would.

She giggled after seeing Kurogane's shocked expression at the mention of Tomoyo-hime's name. She didn't think he expected to hear her about her. Tomoyo continued with her story. She told them about her company discovering a strange feather during an excavation under the sea and the dream she had about a young woman with a face like hers but clothes different from hers. The woman told her that she was from a Japan and that a group of travelers will come for the feather they found and that it was to be returned to them. The young woman's name was like hers... Tomoyo.

Kurogane pretended to seem uninterested in her story, but he was listening intently.

Tomoyo-hime also told her about the existence of other worlds... and that someone other than them was after the feathers.

Syaoran was curious about one more thing. "How did you know... that we'd arrived in your country."

There was no reply, Tomoyo gave a smile that said that it was a secret.

"Well, with Piffle Princess Corp. looking, she'd know."

The girl looked up to the door and saw Shougo and Nokoru enter the room. As always, they had impeccable timing. They took their seats, but before Nokoru did he met Tomoyo's eyes. He saw contentment there and for that he was glad. Across the table, he looked at the travelers. he already met the one named, Kurogane before. Even he could not deny that he found the man quite impressive. He was always very quiet, but he could sense that his soul was honorable. Nokoru saw it even before he had given up winning to save the Lady Sakura. Knowing that didn't soothe his heart at all.

Fai had left without their notice and returned with a few cups of tea. Nokoru and Shougo explained why Tomoyo would do something like fix the race. In the Piffle World, Tomoyo was indeed powerful. Even more powerful than their president, if she wanted to to. But everyone in the world knew about the feather and as powerful as she was, she could not simply give her feather to some unknown girl.

Nokoru stands up and stands tall behind her, he gave her an affectionate and playful smile as she met his eyes again. The blond explained to the group that he gave her the idea of sponsoring a race. It was an inventive idea but it pained him so much that he had to lie to a lady but it was something he simply had to do. Shougo was also in pain because he had to lie to his dear Primera. He had to do it... they had to do it for Lady Tomoyo.

When Tomoyo gave them her apology, both Shougo and Nokoru could only smile. It was painful but they never said they regretted it. They prevented potential danger from happening and that was more important. But, they also understood that her apology was very heartfelt. It pained Tomoyo that two people that are her such good friends were placed in such terrible danger.

But, from the smiles in both person's face it was obvious that they didn't mind making such sacrifices. Kurogane watched them carefully. It was strange to watch the scene. Nothing had really changed. These people were people that protected Tomoyo willingly and with nothing in return. Not so different from the people back home.

Tomoyo saw him watching and smiled. Kurogane simply looked away pretending not to see her smile at all.

The race was over... and now it was the time for celebration. Nokoru suggested that they let his restaurant do the catering. Shougo pulled out his cell phone, wanting to celebrate with his crew. It was a happy event. On the phone, Akira sounded very excited to hear the news. He said that he would work on the buffet as fast as he can.

Suoh reluctantly took care of the liquor. "Is all well there?"

"Mnmm... everything is fine. The Lady Sakura is currently taking a nap." He told him, smiling over the phone.

"I take it that... Kurogane is a kind person."

At first, Nokoru was silently but then replied, "Mnmm... he is a kind soul. I can understand why meeting him seems important to Lady Tomoyo."

"I see."

"I must go. You will come later? With Akira?" he asked. It would be a lot of fun and Lady Tomoyo always enjoyed Akira's cooking.

**~oo~**

Nokoru was waiting for her as she entered the building again from her talk alone with Kurogane. She was quite surprised to see him there and bringing a video camera. He smiled and told her about Syaoran's strange drunken personality. It made her laugh as they walked back to the party. Nokoru wanted to ask her…

…he wanted to ask her how she felt about Kurogane. Of course he didn't ask that. He couldn't. Maybe in a way he was afraid to hear the answer.

Nokoru was used to loving females. But he also realized that Tomoyo was a special case to him and it was a strange feeling that he found difficult to handle. All he knew was how to make the lady happy and he would do so with everything in his power.

"Nokoru." Tomoyo reached out and brushed the bangs away from his forehead. She felt for his temperature. "You aren't sick, are you? You suddenly became quiet."

His hand carefully took her hand and brushed his lips to the back of it. "I am fine, Hime. Just thinking very deeply," he admitted. "Don't worry. I cannot bear to see that worried look on your face. A smile is what fits a princess's face the best." Hearing that did bring a smile to Tomoyo. She couldn't count the number of times she had heard those words from him whether they were addressed to her or other girls.

"Nokoru," she began. "What would I ever do without you?" Placing one soft hand on top of his. It was that question again.

Nokoru grinned at the question and whispered into her ears. "A lot more than you might believe, my lady. It is quite an honor to be needed by you."

Tomoyo smiled in reply and continued to walk to the noisy room where the party and drinking commenced. Being a gentleman, Nokoru walked forward and opened the door for her. "Shall I pour you a drink, my lady?"

"That would be lovely." She nodded and walked inside. Nokoru followed her in and slowly closed the door.

Yes… as long as he could be by her side, he could always be happy…

* * *

**Note: **I wrote this months ago. I only finished it recently. I feel so accomplished! I haven't written anything for fun for a long while. School keeps me so busy. I wonder if there are still people reading my stories. Please let me know what you think. This is the first ever TomoyoxNokoru story in the site I think. I hope you enjoy it.

**Listening to: **_A little Pain, Wish and Starless Night by Olivia Lufkin. _All very beautiful songs.


End file.
